


The one where he says it

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Nico can't seem to stop fidgeting nervously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read stand alone.

It was a slap to the face. One minute he was sitting there, curled up on the couch, listening to Will ramble on about his day, and the next, he was blindsided. His heart pounded. His head swam. He thought he might throw up. Will just kept talking about this gruesome limb reattachment he had to do earlier in the day, waving his arms around for emphasis, brow furrowed slightly and eyes shining with pride, completely oblivious to Nico’s plight.

  
He sucked in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. Had his body always been so heavy? Certainly his mouth was never this dry. And still, Will rambled on, pausing for a moment to bite his lip in thought. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to be sick. He shot off the couch like it bit him, and maybe it had, because he definitely felt like he was in pain. Will paused his story to cock a brow, tilting his head to the side.

  
“Is everything okay, Nico?” He asked, voice mildly concerned. Nico felt his heartbeat right in his ears.

  
“What? Oh, yes. Yes. Everything is fine, you were saying?” He was pretty sure his voice had never sounded that squeaky before. Will frowned and rose from the couch, coming to take Nico’s hand in his own.

  
“You heart is racing like crazy,” he murmured, eyes flicking up towards his own. “And you’re shaking. Nico, what’s wrong?”

  
“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine, just fine.” Nico started to hyperventilate a little, causing Will to grab his face in both of his hands.

  
“Nico, relax. Breathe. In, and then out.” He murmured the words soothingly, and Nico tried to oblige. His face felt really hot and his head was swimming. “You’re fine, just breath in and out.” When his breathing had slowed significantly and his heart had calmed, he let out a sigh.

  
“Sorry,” he murmured, eyes cast downward. Will just smiled and kissed him on the nose.

  
“No need to apologize, you were just having an anxiety attack.” He released Nico’s face and took a step back.

  
“I felt like I was going to be sick,” he confided, shuffling his feet nervously.

  
“That happens sometimes. Do you know what caused it?” Will looked concerned, and he chewed his lip.

  
“Not really,” he relented after a moment. He didn’t want to admit the reason.

  
“Maybe I shouldn’t talk about dismemberment in such detail anymore,” Will said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Nico blinked a few times in confusion, then caught on.

  
“Oh, right. Yeah, not the best topic of conversation.”

  
“Sorry, Nico. Sometimes I can’t help myself.” He plopped down on the couch and Nico joined him.

  
“That’s okay, I always knew you were into some weird stuff.” Will smacked him playfully, then went back to rambling about his day. He knew in that moment that he was doomed.

 

 

Every time he tried to broach the subject of feelings, his stomach clenched and his knees wobbled. Will always looked at him like he was having a fit, so he’d play it off as best as he could, deciding to try again another time. Weeks passed, and he still hadn’t gotten farther than ‘Will, I uh.’

  
“Will, I, uh…. Need food.” Will would cock his brow and they’d go get lunch.

  
“Will, I… wondered if you needing any help with those bandages.” Will would let him cut them up for the next hour undisturbed.

  
“Will… I… can’t seem to find my ring, have you seen it?” Will would point to his hand, where it always was, and look at him like he was senile. He even tried to drop the first word, but it made things even more awkward.

  
“I… need to use the bathroom, be right back.” Yeah, that was definitely something everyone wanted to hear. If Will ever caught on to why he was so nervous all the time, he never said anything. Maybe Nico was so flustered most of the time, it was beginning to look normal. That was a terrifying thought.

 

  
“Is there something you wanted to say, di Angelo?” Will finally inquired on a particularly bad day of stuttering and oddness. He hadn’t even really said a complete sentence, just gave a lot of weird looks and rubbed the back of his neck. Will let it go on for a few hours before he grew impatient.

  
“Uh… no?” Nico said, shuffling his feet nervously. Will gave him an incredulous look, and went back to his work. “Well, maybe…” he muttered after a moment.

  
“Okay then, shoot.” Will looked at him expectantly and he lost his nerve.

  
“Oh, it’s not really important, actually.” Sighing, Will stood up and crossed the room, pulling Nico close.

  
“You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

  
“I… know. But really, it’s not important.” He looked down and bit his lip.

  
“You wouldn’t be acting so strangely if it wasn’t important,” Will noted with a smile. Nico huffed.

  
“Well aren’t you just so smart,” he muttered. Will grabbed him by the chin and tilted his face up, eyes searching.

  
“Nico di Angelo, would you please get the thing off your chest already?”

  
“You mean my shirt?” He asked dryly, causing Will to frown and smack him on the arm.

  
“The thing you want to tell me.” Nico took a deep breath and let it out.

  
“I… Well you see, I… uhm… What I mean is…” he groaned and face planted right into Will’s chest, mumbling something incoherent.

  
“I love you, too, dummy,” Will murmured, kissing the top of his head. Nico looked up, face red.

  
“When did you figure it out?” He smiled down at him and flicked his forehead gently.

  
“You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you, silly. You say it all the time, every day.” Nico frowned at him, looking skeptical. Leaning down, Will pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. “I love you, Nico di Angelo.”

  
“I... love you, too, Will Solace.”

  
“Good. Now stop being strange and let’s go eat. Because your ring is right where it always is, I don’t need any more bandages cut, and hopefully you don’t need to use the bathroom.”

  
“Ha ha,” Nico muttered, following Will out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has anything they want to see, let me know. I'm not saying I'm running out of ideas here, but...  
> Okay, maybe.


End file.
